Alcool mauvais
by Anja-chan Erubefel
Summary: Que ferait un Gintoki insomniaque si un Takasugi bourré venait sonner chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit? Gintoki/Takasugi, avec une légère apparition de Bansai [parce que je l'aime bien :) ]


_Bonjour à tous! Pour fêter -en retard- l'anniversaire de Gintoki (et le mien...), voilà une nouvelle petite fanfic sans grand intérêt mais que j'avais envie d'écrire :) désolé s'il y a des problèmes de mise en page, je suis sur un ordinateur inconnu, et il fait parfois des choses étranges...Bref..._

_Enjoy!_

**Alcool ****mauvais**

_By Anja-chan Erubefel_

Allongé sur le dos à fixer le plafond d'un regard morne, Gintoki soupira lourdement. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il était pourtant déjà plus de minuit, et les ronflements de Sadaharu et de Kagura ne pouvaient en être la cause car ils étaient chez Shinpachi jusqu'au lendemain matin. Peut-être était-ce justement ce calme auquel il était peu habitué qui l'empêchait de fermer l'œil, qui sait ? Toujours est-il qu'il devait bosser demain et qu'à ce rythme, il n'allait pas être très frais pour faire son boulot. Quitte à ne pas dormir, autant qu'il fasse quelque chose de productif, mais s'il se levait, pour le coup il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir. Alors quoi, valait-il mieux rentabiliser son temps en faisant une nuit blanche certaine mais en faisant quelque chose d'intéressant, ou risquer de perdre son temps à chercher un hypothétique sommeil ? Peu importe, à force de se poser cette question, le sommeil le fuyait de plus en plus.

Il attrapa son oreiller et l'appuya contre son visage pour étouffer un grognement exaspéré. Mais à travers le tissu cachant sa tête, il entendit le bruit de la sonnette. Qui pouvait bien sonner chez lui à cette heure, au beau milieu de la nuit ? De plus, cette personne ne lâchait pas la sonnette du doigt, faisant retentir l'agaçant bruit aigu en continue à travers l'appartement. Une veine agacée apparut sur le front du Yorozuya qui s'empressa de se lever et de rajuster son pyjama en râlant. Il allait lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de réveiller les gens au beau milieu de la nuit –même s'il était lui-même déjà éveillé. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée en aboyant :

« -La ferme ! Tu veux quoi ?! »

Mais il se figea en reconnaissant son invité. Ce dernier était appuyé lourdement sur le bord de la porte, la tête baissée et l'air hagard, chancelant d'une jambe sur l'autre, son sempiternel bandage recouvrant son œil gauche. Il releva la tête vers Gintoki et eut un hoquet.

« -Hééé… Gintoki, mon pote, mon poteau… La forme… ? demanda-t-il d'une voix déraillant.

-Takasugi ? »

Surpris de le voir à sa porte, Gintoki ne s'inquiéta pas longtemps en remarquant que son ennemi n'avait pas amené son arme et ne semblait absolument pas en état de se battre. Une forte odeur d'alcool se dégageait de lui et l'obligea à tourner la tête pour ne pas se retrouver asphyxié par les vapeurs d'alcool.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Mais… t'es complètement bourré !

-N-Non, c'est faux… ! Je… Chui pas bourré, je vais très bien… »

A peine eut-il affirmé cela qu'il prit une couleur vert pâle, posa une main sur sa bouche, et finit par vomir presque sur les pieds de Gintoki qui recula prestement.

« -Combien de verres tu as bu ?

-Heu… »

Takasugi commença à compter sur ses doigts, faisant visiblement un immense effort de réflexion, pour finalement abandonner et avouer qu'il n'en savait rien. Gintoki se gratta la tête en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de lui. Ils étaient ennemis, bien sur, mais pouvait-il vraiment tuer Takasugi alors qu'il était dans cet état ? Il n'était pas en mesure de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Quel que soit la raison de sa venue, il avait été imprudent pour venir ainsi à découvert, seul, et saoul. Quelle inconscience, alors qu'il était l'homme le plus recherché d'Edo.

« -Je vais pas si bien que ça, finalement… baragouina-t-il avant de reposer sa main sur sa bouche.

-Aaaah ! Arrête de vomir devant chez moi ! » lui hurla Gintoki.

Sans plus réfléchir, il l'attrapa par le bras et le fit entrer chez lui. Il le traîna jusqu'au salon, où le jeune homme tituba avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé. Il était vraiment mal en point, jamais Gintoki ne l'avait vu aussi saoul. Mais pourquoi avait-il bu autant, cet imbécile ? Il soupira d'agacement, alla chercher une bassine et la posa près du canapé, au cas où son malade ne soit pris d'une nouvelle envie de vomir. Il alluma la lampe de son bureau et regarda le corps avachi de Takasugi sur son canapé à la faible lumière orangée de sa lampe. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait son visage aussi rouge. Cela lui allait bien, ça lui donnait un petit air mignon et inoffensif.

Il eut un léger sourire à cette pensée. Malgré sa froideur et son air cynique, il n'en restait pas moins mignon aux yeux de Gintoki. Du moins, son visage l'était.

Soudain, Takasugi se redressa, assis sur le canapé, et fixa Gintoki de son regard embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool. Il le fixa un long moment, l'air extrêmement concentré, avant de déclarer :

« -Oï, Gintoki. Appelle-moi par mon prénom.

-…Uh… ? fit l'argenté en clignant des yeux, se demandant d'où lui venait cette idée.

-Mon prénom, mon prénom ! insista Takasugi.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-… Je le savais, tu me détestes … ! »

A ces mots, Takasugi éclata en sanglots, comme un enfant, bruyamment. Totalement dépassé par la situation, Gintoki essaya ce qu'il pouvait pour le consoler.

« -Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je t'aime bien voyons… !

-C'est faux, tu mens… ! C'est parce que j'ai accidentellement tué Hijikata dans l'autre fanfic que tu me détestes ?

-Parle pas des autres fanfics de l'auteur comme si c'était normal… Surtout que ces deux histoires n'ont rien à voir ensemble ! Ici, il est vivant, alors tu vois, j'ai aucune raison de te détester. Arrête de pleurer, ok ? dit-il gentiment en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Des raisons de me détester, tu en as des dizaines… » gémit-il en reniflant bruyamment.

Afin de mettre définitivement fin à ses plaintes, Gintoki le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, une main dans son dos et l'autre à l'arrière de son crâne, caressant doucement ses cheveux. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et Takasugi se tut, et entra même en apnée tant il était surpris. Mais Gintoki était sérieux : il ne le détestait pas. Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, jamais il ne pourrait le détester, et c'est justement lui-même qu'il détestait pour cette faiblesse.

« -C'est vrai, et pourtant, je ne te déteste pas. Alors calme-toi… Et recommences à respirer, ou tu vas vraiment finir par manquer d'oxygène ! »

Takasugi obéit et prit une grande respiration, encore anarchique suite à ses sanglots, puis lui retourna son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à tel point que Gintoki commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Ce câlin durait beaucoup trop longtemps, et pourtant le brun ne semblait pas prêt de le lâcher. De plus, ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou, c'était plutôt désagréable. Mais la chaleur de son corps dans ses bras était quant à elle réconfortante et rassurante.

« -Gintoki…

-Hmm ?

-J'ai froid.

-Ah bon. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une couverture ?

-Non, j'ai déjà trop chaud.

-…T'as froid ou t'as chaud ? Faudrait savoir…

-… J'ai froid… mais mon corps est brûlant…

-Ah bon… »

C'est vrai qu'il avait affaire à un homme bourré. Pourquoi essayait-il de donner un sens à ses mots ?

« -Gintoki…

-Quoi, encore ?

-Si tu me détestes pas… tu m'aimes ? »

A cette question, Gintoki le lâcha et le repoussa brutalement, les yeux grands ouverts et une grimace déformant son visage. Paniqué, il commença à faire d'étranges mouvements de bras tout en riant nerveusement, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour masquer son embarras.

« -Ah… Ahaha... ! Tu sais, il y a une différence entre détester et aimer…

-Parce que moi, je t'aime. Depuis qu'on est tout gosses. Mais je sais pas comment faire pour que tu comprennes, et ça a dégénéré au fil du temps, mais j'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Dis, si tu me détestes pas, appelle-moi par mon prénom.

-Mais pourquoi, à la fin ? râla Gintoki, mal à l'aise.

-Est-ce que moi je t'appelle « Sakata » ? Non, alors tu dois m'appeler par mon prénom : Shu… Shinu… Inu… » essaya tant bien que mal Takasugi, n'arrivant pas à prononcer son propre prénom. « -…S'il te plait. S'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait…

-La ferme, t'es chiant ! …Bon… dans ce cas… Shinsuke… ? » finit par marmonner Gintoki du bout des lèvres en passant nerveusement une main sur ses cheveux argentés, le regard fuyant.

Il risqua un coup d'œil au brun et fut surpris d'y trouver un visage étonnamment calme, juste un peu surpris, les joues rougies ou par l'alcool ou par le plaisir, la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Takasugi le regarda un instant, de cette manière si profonde et particulière qui mit Gintoki encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était auparavant, mais pas spécialement désagréable. Il attendit que Takasugi prenne la parole, lui dise quelque chose de romantique qui pourrait les amener un peu plus loin.

Au lieu de cela, ce dernier attrapa soudainement la bassine et vida une fois de plus ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Le regard de Gintoki se fit à la fois agacé et compatissant. C'est vrai, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait face à lui un Taksugi saoul, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Pourtant agacé, il décida de ne pas s'énerver et vit la discrète grimace de douleur déformant les traits si harmonieux de son visage aux reflets verdâtres. Le pauvre, ce ne devait pas être la grande forme, Gintoki avait déjà eu suffisamment de gueules de bois pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait vivre en cet instant.

Il posa une main sur son front brûlant, puis l'incita à se lever et l'emmena jusqu'à l'évier dans la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse se rincer la bouche et faire partir ce goût particulièrement désagréable. A force d'être mis à rude épreuve, le corps du chef redouté du Kiheitai s'affaiblissait de plus en plus et déjà il se retrouvait haletant et le regard vitreux. Il avait, certes, l'air de souffrir, mais même ainsi il dégageait un certain charme. Cet homme avait toujours eu quelque chose de très sensuel en lui, il y avait quelque chose d'érotique dans sa manière de porter son kimono, ou de tenir sa pipe, et dans son regard rusé, sans oublier ses lèvres entrouvertes et légèrement humides qui se posaient sur le bout de sa pipe, puis soufflaient doucement la fumée toxique qui dansait sensuellement dans l'air avant de s'évanouir. Gintoki secoua sa tête pour chasser ces pensées déplacées.

« -Gintoki, je… crois que je vais pas si bien que ça…

-Ca va passer. Viens, allonge-toi et essaye de dormir… » lui souffla-t-il doucement pour l'apaiser.

Il le porta à moitié dans sa chambre, puis l'installa dans son futon et posa lentement sa main devant son œil pour l'endormir paisiblement.

« -Endors-toi, ça ira mieux quand tu te réveilleras.

-Non ! J'étais venu… j'étais… » s'écria Takasugi en frappant sa main et en essayant de se souvenir pourquoi il était venu. Je me souviens. Gintoki ! »

Soudain, il se redressa sur ses coudes, fit glisser le bord de son kimono pour dévoiler son épaule pâle, et approcha sa main de sa bouche entrouverte telle une jeune fille timide de manga shojo, avant de lui susurrer :

« -Prends-moi… »

A ces mots, Gintoki sursauta et sentit son visage chauffer. Un filet de sang coula de son nez alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose.

« -P-Qu-C'est… ! Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Pourquoi ? Tu m'trouves pas attirant ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant légèrement le bas de son kimono, dévoilant une de ses fines jambes.

-C'est pas ça, mais…

-Mais quoi ? »

Malgré son ivresse, le regard -quoi que légèrement vitreux- de Takasugi était étonnamment franc et déterminé, à tel point que Gintoki commençait à en perdre ses moyens. Se ressaisissant et faisant abstraction de son regard dérangeant, Gintoki essaya de lui faire entendre raison, maladroitement.

« -P-Parce que… Tu es bourré, tu vas regretter demain !

-Mais j'en ai envie !

-J'ai dit non ! »

Ne t'entendant pas de cette oreille, Takasugi lui sauta dessus et le fit basculer par terre. Il l'embrassa maladroitement, l'esprit encore embrumé, mais Gintoki attrapa ses poignets et le repoussa. L'idée de l'embrasser ne dérangeait pas Gintoki en soit, mais ce baiser avait un désagréable goût d'alcool qui lui donnait la nausée. Takasugi essaya de se débattre de ses maigres forces mais l'argenté le maintenait fermement.

« -Lâche-moi, j'ai envie de le faire avec toi !

-Mais moi j'ai pas envie, alors va dormir calmement et fous-moi la paix !

-Je veux pas ! »

Les caprices de cet ivrogne commençaient à l'agacer au plus haut point, aussi Gintoki le plaqua-t-il par terre sur le dos, attrapa ses poignets dans une main et détacha sa propre ceinture pour lui attacher les poignets et ainsi l'immobiliser. Une fois fait, il se releva et aida Takasugi à se lever en le tenant par le bras et le balança sur le canapé malgré les protestations incessantes de Takasugi. Hors de question qu'il le libère, cet imbécile serait capable de lui sauter dessus pour l'agresser.

Il s'assit lui-même sur la table basse en face du canapé et soupira de fatigue. Il était déjà tard, il devait travailler demain, il était fatigué, et surtout, il n'avait aucune envie de s'occuper de quelqu'un de saoul, et surtout pas un ancien camarade aujourd'hui ennemi.

Il remarqua alors que la pièce lui paraissait étrangement silencieuse. Surpris et curieux, il tourna son regard vers Takasugi et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son visage triste et baigné de larmes. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit soudainement silencieux : il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour cacher ses sanglots. Son œil désormais rougi par ses pleurs fixait le plafond et ses lèvres serrées peinaient à étouffer sa voix tandis que sa poitrine tressautait au rythme de sa respiration anarchique.

« -..Takasugi… ?

-…Je le savais tu m'aimes paaaas… ! commença-til en pleurant bruyamment.

-Mais si mais si, je t'aime bien… fit-il vaguement pour tenter de le calmer.

-…C'est … c'est même pas vrai, tu dis ça pour que… pour que je me taise… » gémit-il de manière disgracieuse.

Gintoki souffla bruyamment, agacé par l'entêtement de cet imbécile, mais également peiné de le voir aussi désespéré. Il se leva pour aller chercher une couverture, la déposa sur le corps de Takasugi, et le borda comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

« -Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. C'et toi qui a voulu devenir mon ennemi, mais moi je t'aime beaucoup, depuis qu'on est tout gamin, c'est à toi que je fais le plus attention. Je sais que tu es bien plus gentil et sensible que tu veux bien le montrer. Tu n'es pas si fort, et c'est cette fragilité qui me donne envie de te protéger. Si je le pouvais, j'aimerais prendre et te débarrasser de toute la tristesse et la colère que tu as en toi… » avoua-t-il d'une voix douce en essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts. « La vérité, c'est que je suis amoureux.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il en reniflant.

-La stricte vérité. Je ne risque rien à te le dire, bourré comme t'es, tu auras tout oublié demain matin. Dors, maintenant. Tu te sentiras mieux. »

Gintoki posa une main sur l'unique œil de son invité et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Lorsqu'il retira sa main il eut la surprise de pouvoir admirer le visage assoupi de Takasugi.

Le lendemain en fin de matinée, Takasugi se réveilla en gémissant de douleur. Il avait un mal de tête terrible, comme si on lui enfonçait des aiguilles dans le crâne. Pressentant que la lumière du jour qui filtrait déjà au travers de sa paupière lui brûlerait les yeux, il rechigna à l'ouvrir, souhaitant continuer à dormir. Il voulut poser sa min sur son visage, mais elle ne voulut pas lui obéir. Il bougea un peu plus ses poignets et finit par comprendre qu'il était attaché. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit son oeil. Quelque peu aveuglé par la lumière, il papillonna rapidement de la paupière et discerna une silhouette au-dessus de lui.

« -Ca y est, t'es enfin réveillé ? Pas trop tôt. Tu sais que tu m'as fait rater toute une matinée de boulot ? T'as intérêt à me dédommager !

-…Gintoki ? Qu'est-ce que- aïe, ma tête… !

-T'as la gueule de bois. Pas étonnant vu l'état dans lequel t'étais hier, se moqua Gintoki.

-…Pourquoi je suis attaché ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, la gorge sèche.

A ces mots, l'argenté lui sourit et déposa une canette de thé sur la table basse à côté de lui avant de s'y asseoir à son tour et croiser les mains au-dessus de ses cuisses.

« -Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

L'esprit encore un peu embué, Takasugi essaya de se souvenir, mais en vain. De plus, il semblait ne pas réaliser le danger qu'il courait à être ligoté chez un ennemi, aussi vulnérable et affaibli qu'il l'était.

« -Je… Non… Je suis venu sur terre, j'ai bu quelques verres, et après ça… »

Il secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, incapable de se souvenir. Le sourire de Gintoki s'agrandit et il laissa même s'échapper un rire moqueur. Ne connaissant que trop bien cet agaçant sourire, Takasugi ne voulut même pas savoir ce qu'il avait dit ou fait la nuit dernière.

« -Non, finalement, on s'en fiche, libère-moi… dit-il pour essayer de détourner la conversation.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu vas pas m'attaquer une fois que je t'aurai détaché ? Remarque, si tu m'attaques comme la nuit dernière, ça me va… »

Takasugi pâlit soudainement et commença à se débattre pour se libérer de ses liens.

« -Ecoute, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait pour atterrir ici, mais quoi qu'il ce soit passé, ça ne voulait rien dire. Je te promets que je ne t'attaquerai pas, alors détache-moi, dit-il en essayant de garder son calme.

-Pas envie. »

Se disant, l'argenté se leva de sa table basse et vint s'agenouiller sur le bord de son canapé tout en se penchant vers le visage fermé de Takasugi. Il eut un sourire amusé en voyant son air réticent, et posa sa main sur sa joue.

« -Hier, je ne voulais pas parce que tu étais bourré, mais là, tu vas mieux, pas vrai ? Dis, ça te dirait qu'on essaie ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… et je ne veux pas le savoir. Laisse-moi tranquille. » affirma-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Se fichant éperdument de sa réponse, Gintoki se pencha un peu plus et captura ses lèvres, doucement, gentiment, comme il savait parfois le faire. Il fit du même temps glisser sa main à l'intérieur de son kimono et caressa son torse, sentant son cœur battre tout contre la paume de sa main. Il espérait que ce rythme effréné lui était pleinement destiné, mais au vu de la déclaration de Takasugi la veille, il n'en doutait pas. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, Takasugi le regarda avec surprise et réticence, le visage fortement rougi.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup ? demanda alors le plus petit.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ta déclaration d'hier ? Tu m'as avoué ton amour. » dit-il sur un ton badin, toujours à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

Ne sachant que dire, Takasugi le regarda d'un air horrifié. Le doute l'envahit. Avait-il vraiment fait tout cela ? Pourquoi était-il venu, en premier lieu ? Il ne se souvenait plus de rien à cause de cette foutue gueule de bois. Mais peu importe, quels que soient les mots qu'il lui avait dit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gintoki agissait de la sorte. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse essayer de profiter de lui tout en connaissant ses sentiments, alors qu'il avait toujours cru que l'argenté était quelqu'un de bien, gentil et compréhensif. Il déglutit difficilement et essaya de rester maître de lui-même face à l'homme qu'il aimait et qui était littéralement sur lui.

« -Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que tu racontes… lui répéta-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes venu faire. » déclara soudain une voix dans l'entrée.

Les deux hommes tournèrent prestement la tête en direction de l'intrus et Gintoki fronça les sourcils en le reconnaissant tandis que Takasugi eut un léger sourire, rassuré.

« -Bansai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous voir rentrer, alors je suis venu. »

Le musicien examina rapidement la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il s'était passé, puis retira ses chaussures –par politesse- tout en soupirant avant de s'avancer lentement dans l'appartement.

« -Visiblement, il le sait déjà, alors je ne vois aucune raison de le cacher : vous êtes venu ici pour lui faire votre déclaration. Après l'attaque de l'autre jour où beaucoup de nos hommes ont perdu la vie, vous avez décidé de tout lui dire avant qu'il soit trop tard. Mais vous paraissiez particulièrement nerveux, ça ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez fait la tournée des bars pour faire disparaître votre anxiété. Vous n'avez pas réussi à vaincre votre timidité sans l'aide de l'alcool, n'est-ce pas ? » finit-il en se penchant devant lui, Gintoki s'étant éloigné par sécurité.

Il eut un petit sourire amusé en voyant son chef pâlir et baisser la tête pour essayer de cacher sa honte.

« -Et je pense même que votre sentiment est partagé, pas vrai, Shiroyasha ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Gintoki qui le regardait avec méfiance.

-…Ouais… » se contenta-t-il de répondre sans le quitter du regard.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Takasugi se crisper. Quelle surprise cela devait-ce être pour lui. Assurément une bonne surprise.

« -Détache-moi » lui ordonna-t-il, ne réagissant pas à l'aveu de Gintoki.

Amusé et content pour son capitaine, Bansai s'exécuta et commença à délier les poignets de Takasugi.

« -Hé, Shiroyasha, tu sors avec notre capitaine, maintenant, et c'est plutôt une bonne chose, mais n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de notre précieux capitaine. Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire le moindre mal. » le prévint-il en finissant de le détacher.

Il attrapa un instant les fins poignets de Takasugi dans ses mains, les serrant affectueusement, puis les relâcha. Mis à part les quelques traces rouges sur sa peau, ses poignets n'étaient pas abîmés Gintoki avait visiblement fait attention à ce que Takasugi ne soit pas blessé. Bansai se leva, tendit une main salvatrice à son chef qui l'attrapa et se releva en essayant de se recomposer un air distant et détaché. Il croisa le regard fixe et intense de Gintoki et ne put, malgré toute sa volonté, le soutenir, aussi détourna-t-il vaguement le regard, les sourcils froncés de gêne. Il attrapa Bansai par le bras et le traîna dehors à sa suite.

« On y va. » dit-il tout simplement sans même un regard pour Gintoki, qui n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre à présent.

Takasugi ne semblait pas insensible à son charme, et était extrêmement conscient de sa présence, c'était indéniable, mais il ne lui avait pourtant rien répondu suite à sa déclaration, alors que devait-il en penser ? Pourtant, Bansai avait affirmé qu'ils étaient désormais en couple, et là non plus, Takasugi n'avait rein répondu. Quelle que soit la réponse, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de s'en aller, malgré son envie de le voir rester à ses côtés. Il le regarda donc s'éloigner avec Bansai et eut un léger sourire en voyant Takasugi passer un savon à son subordonné.

« -Tu te permets de parler de cette manière de ton chef ? C'est nouveau ? demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard en coin, agacé et vexé.

-De quelle manière ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

Bansai eut un léger rire amusé.

« - C'est pourtant vrai que vous êtes notre précieux chef. Sans vous, aucun de nous ne serait là, et pour cette raison, nous avons tous décidé de vous protéger au péril de notre vie.

-… Ne parle pas comme ça… » marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

Il détestait que ses subordonnés se sacrifient pour lui, cela ne lui semblait pas naturel, et il refusait tout particulièrement que Bansai le fasse. Ils étaient amis avant d'être chef et subordonnés, il n'avait aucun devoir de perdre sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

« -Ne m'enterre pas trop vite non plus.

-Si tu meurs, à qui vais-je confier mes troupes ?

-En tout cas… » commença-t-il en ignorant Takasugi, « …je suis rassuré, vous vous êtes trouvé quelqu'un de bien.

-Ca ne te regarde pas… ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

Il entendit alors Gintoki l'appeler depuis son balcon. Les deux hommes se retournèrent et Gintoki, accoudé à la barrière, leur fit un grand signe de main.

« -On se voit demain soir ? demanda-t-il en criant dans sa direction.

Takasugi se retourna et partit, mais Basai fit discrètement signe à Gintoki que c'était d'accord pour son chef. Il rejoignit ensuite ce dernier qui avait déjà repris sa route, et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule.

« -Pourquoi être parti aussi vite ? Je suis sûr qu'il aurait apprécié de voir votre visage aussi rouge, se moqua-t-il.

-…Tais toi… » grogna-t-il en rougissant de plus bel sans réussir à dissimuler un sourire amoureux.

_The End_

_J'aime particulièrement ce couple ( j'ai un peu l'impression d'être la seule sur ce fandom à l'aimer d'ailleurs :'( ), et j'aime bien aussi imaginer Bansai protecteur avec son patron ^^ J'aime bien... Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt :)_


End file.
